All Grown Up
by 7MythicalMonsters
Summary: It has been a few years since the literature has split due to unfortunate events, but now fate has brought them all together again. They have been through a lot, but can they make it through adulthood? (This is an AU where everyone is real and no one died)


Today was probably the best day of the year so far. The sun was shining brightly up above, giving off a welcoming warmth to everyone outside. There were white, fluffy clouds that were scattered across the sky that added another layer of beauty to it. The trees swayed graciously from the soft wind passing by. The birds seemed to chirp in a rhythm, making a soothing melody. It was a real shame that MC and Sayori was missing all of it since they were still sleeping in the comfort of their bed.

The couple had just moved out of the place they had known as home for their whole lives and got a house that was near the medical school Sayori would be studying at. The big change took a lot of energy out of them, and they had agreed to sleep in. Though, it wasn't just the new house that was different. After they set up the bed, MC and Sayori had both decided that they had been together long enough for them to start sleeping in the same bed. They slept in each other's embrace and hadn't moved since.

It was almost lunch time by the time MC had awoke from his slumber. When his eyes opened, he was greeted by an adorable sight. Sayori was snoring softly, her long, coral colored hair covering some parts of her face. MC smiled as he moved his hand to brush the hair aside and behind her ears. Surprisingly, the soft touch was enough to wake Sayori up from her deep slumber. When her eyes slowly opened, sapphire blue met chocolate brown. The hand on her face began caressing her cheek as they stared at each other lovingly. The peaceful silence was broken by MC.

"Good morning Sunshine," he said. Sayori's eyes lit up as she heard her nickname. She replied with a greeting of her own as she placed her hand on top of MC's. She sat up and began to stretch out her arms. MC followed her lead and took off the blanket over him and stepped out of the bed. He stood up and did his own stretches as he let out a loud yawn. His eyes glanced to his right and saw the clock. It was 10:47 AM. He went out into the hall and opened the door of the bathroom. MC looked at his reflection in the mirror. His black hair was disheveled and his pajamas were wrinkled. He closed the door behind him and started washing up.

Sayori was still sitting on the bed when she heard the rushing water. She smiled and looked around the room. It was still plain, for they hadn't brought much decorations for the house. The only thing that really stood out was a nightstand with the clock and a picture. Sayori stood up and carefully picked up the photo in her hands. Her fingers slowly traced the familiar faces that was on it.

Her and MC were in the center wearing their school uniforms. MC was holding the camera up and she had one of her hands up, making the peace sign. There were three other girls wearing the same uniform as her. A pinkette that had a cute pout on her face with her arms crossed, a girl with long purple hair who was smiling timidly, and lastly, a girl with emerald eyes that had a confident smirk on her face with her hands behind her back.

Sayori's smile had fell as she looked longingly at the photo. Negative thoughts came into her mind when she recalled the last time she had seen the girls. Sayori argued with the 'rain clouds' in her head. She just had to remember that it wasn't her fault they had to leave. They didn't leave because of her, nor did they want to leave her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She squeaked and quickly turned to the source of the sound. Sayori relaxed when she realized that it was only MC at the doorway. His hair was a little wet and he was now wearing a simple black shirt with blue jeans. However, he had a concerned expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked. Sayori stayed quiet and tore her gaze away from him to look back at the photo. Worried, MC walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He looked at the picture in her hands and immediately understood why his girlfriend was saddened. "You miss them," he stated. It wasn't a question, but Sayori nodded anyways.

"I hope they're alright," she whispered as she put the photograph back onto the nightstand. MC understood what she was feeling. The girls had left because of some sort of struggle going on in their lives. It was hard having them leave one by one. The worst part is that they don't even know where they are now. MC stared at the gloomy look on Sayori's face. He thought about what her therapist had said and came up with something. He turned her head so she was looking directly at him.

"It's almost lunch and we hadn't have breakfast yet. How about we go explore and look for a place that makes brunch?" he asked. Sayori just stared at him creating a deafening silence. This didn't stop MC from smiling though. The sound of Sayori's growling stomach caught him off guard. Sayori blushed and put her two pointer fingers together, something she does whenever she's embarrassed or nervous. MC lt out a chuckle causing Sayori to push him away.

"Don't laugh you big meanie!" she whined, but MC's laughter got louder. Sayori huffed and tried to look grumpy, but failed as she started giggling. Like MC, her giggles turned into full blown laughter. MC had calmed down first and, unknown to Sayori, kept his gaze on her. It was always a relief to hear Sayori's laugh. They may had lost the others, but they still had each other. No matter what happens, they will always be together, and that's what really matters.

Once her laughter died down, Sayori went to the bathroom to clean up. After she dried herself up, Sayori went into the closet and picked out her usual outfit, black jeans with a hoodie that was light blue at the top and yellow at the bottom. She looked into the mirror and played with her hair. It had grown longer since high school, reaching a inch past her shoulders. After giving it some thought, she decided to stick with her usual hairstyle. She opened a drawer and took out two red ribbons. Sayori tied her hair into two braids with them making cute bows. She came out and met MC in the living room where he was busy on his phone.

"All right! I'm ready!" she exclaimed. MC looked up and gained a small smile.

"Took you long enough," he playfully teased causing her to whine out loud. MC let out a chuckle and walked over towards her. Sayori was caught off guard when MC gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Her face turned as red as a tomato as she let out another squeak. MC couldn't help but blush. Sayori was too cute for her own good. After calming down, Sayori moved out of MC arms and started towards the door. Before she got too far though, MC stopped her.

"Wait, did you take your meds?" he questioned. Sayori's eyes widened as she ran back into the room yelling out a thank you. MC waited patiently at the door. It wasn't long until Sayori came back all out of breath. He rolled his eyes and told her that she didn't have to run. Sayori just gave him a weak smile and said that she didn't want him to wait any longer to eat, nor could she wait too. MC laughed and grabbed her hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze and opened the door.


End file.
